


冬夜

by free_form_E



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_form_E/pseuds/free_form_E
Summary: 发生在骤火之战结束之后的某个深夜，梅斯罗斯与梅格洛尔共眠的卧室中的一点对话。
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 10





	冬夜

梅斯罗斯在寂静中醒了过来。

他睁开双眼时感到睡意已经被削减了大半，他看到黑暗笼罩下的天花板的轮廓；而梅格洛尔仍枕在他的右臂上，身体面向左侧，一动不动地保持着入睡时稍稍蜷缩的姿势。

现在仍然时处深夜。直觉告诉他，距离雅瑞恩再一次航行于天穹还有很久；壁炉中火焰却几乎燃尽了，尚未消退的碳火在梅斯罗斯的视野边缘染上一小片昏暗的红。

他轻轻出了口气，将头向左偏转一点，好将目光落到他的兄弟身上。

梅格洛尔确实是在睡，但不见得睡得踏实。披散的黑发遮住了大半的脸孔，但仍能看到他微皱眉头和眼角泛起的青黑；他缺少血色的双唇紧闭着。

梅斯罗斯将视线移动一点，就看到他松开的领口间那条几乎要爬上脖颈的伤痕——梅斯罗斯知道那条伤痕的大部分都被遮挡在了薄薄的衬衣之下，横跨过整个胸膛——看着骇人，唯一值得庆幸的是其勉强避开了要害。他在何时烙下这伤口的？  
隘口的领主撤退至辛姆林的那天，他出现在他的兄长面前时是怎样的？战场上刀剑在无止境地碰撞、伤者凄然的哀嚎、野兽的嘶吼都一并模糊、噤声了。第黑发精灵在漫卷的风雪中艰难地斩下敌首，然后用长刀支撑起摇摇欲坠的身体，黑血与鲜血一同重重地打落在地面上。他的勇猛善战并未因为长久的和平而退步分毫；但他的嘴角带着血，胸甲像是承受过什么违背常理的重击，破碎、边缘带着焦痕、从中间豁开了一道，被染上大片大片的红。

他们对上了视线。不过十多米的距离，梅斯罗斯却觉得他们之间隔着几百年的辉煌与沉默。他在喊些什么，但声音传不过来。

后来梅格洛尔在陈述那场发生在他的领地的战争时没有加入任何夹带个人感情的话语。末了，只对兄长说：“现在不是说这些的时候。但我会与你一同坚守此地的，辛姆林不能陷落。”

这么说时，火之家族的战士陡然收敛了话语间全部的温和，瞳孔中翻腾的情感化作映着烈焰、迎着霜风的刃。

而梅斯罗斯回应了他，同样的字字如锋，缓慢而郑重：“辛姆林不会陷落。”

可战争终究是留下了伤痕的。无论如何，辛姆林的领袖从对方的眼中确实看到：那个疲惫的灵魂因着不逊于其他任何一个费诺里安的骄傲被折磨、撕扯，所造成的创痛与难以愈合的疤痕一同烙在梅格洛尔身上了。

但至少……我们守住了辛姆林，并且今后也一直守住它。梅斯罗斯想到，而现在我们需要的是一些火焰——寒冷在长夜中悄然蔓延着；所谓的初春于辛姆林来说仍然与严冬无异。他转开视线并动了动身子，希望起身去重新燃起炉火——可这样做就要打扰到他身边另一个人的休息了。

这样的迟疑只存在了一瞬间。下一秒他的身边响起了轻微的窸窣声；接着右臂上踏实的重量感消失了。梅斯罗斯回过头去，不出意料地在咫尺之间对上了一双映着微光的眼睛。

“Maitimo？”梅格洛尔低声问，并将上身撑起了一点。看似比几位家人更为温和的费诺里安瞬间就醒了，夹杂着警觉和担忧的语气换做其他任何人听来，恐怕都会怀疑他是否真的睡着过。

“没事。你应该再睡一会，距离天亮还很早。”梅斯罗斯尽量柔和地回答道。这么说时他伸手将落在梅格洛尔脸边的长发撩到耳朵后方去，然后在他的唇上吻了一下。

“我去把炉火点燃——我们需要一些火了。”

“我会的。但是Maitimo，”梅格洛尔说着，带了些责怪的语气：“我希望你偶尔也能……自己先按照你劝导他人的那样做。”  
这样说时他紧盯着对方的双眼，仿佛要目光能让对方的意志屈服似的；而梅斯罗斯带着点近乎于惊讶的眼神回望他。这样经过了漫长的数秒钟，最终年长着率先移开了视线，并坐了起来。

“睡吧。”红发的精灵简短地说。

然后他忽视了对方一瞬间欲言又止的神情起身了。而梅格洛尔盯着他高高的、疲惫不堪却一如既往挺得笔直的背影看了许久，最终才缓缓躺回被子里，并小心翼翼地翻了个身，继续试图回到他那远谈不上安稳的浅梦里去了。


End file.
